Juguemos
by Nocturnals
Summary: — Korra, no quiero que juguemos ahora mismo. / — Bueno, eso fue probablemente una mala elección de palabras, pero ... / Traducción de "Play" de "HarajukuOtaku"


Juguemos.

:-:

Disclaimer: Avatar, la leyenda de Korra no es de mi propiedad.

Este fic no es mío, yo me limitó a traducirlo al español. La autora original es HarajukuOtaku, y el título original era "Play". Muchas gracias por permitirme traducirlo.

:-:

Mako y Korra estaban discutiendo cuando el más joven de los hermanos Ferret entró en el gimnasio.

Por supuesto, ellos dos _siempre_ estaban peleando. Era evidente que él había entrado en el final de la pelea, porque Korra estaba gritando a todo pulmón y las manos de Mako prácticamente echaban humo.

— ¡Creo que solo estás _asustado__! _ El héroe de Pro-bending, corriendo como un cobarde, con el rabo entre las patas!

— Korra, _no quiero que juguemos_ ahora mismo.

— Bueno, eso fue probablemente una mala elección de palabras, pero ...

— ¿Te escuche bien, hermano? — Bolín se había recuperado del silencio inicial (y las posteriores carcajadas) después de observar el malentendido que su hermano había empezado.

— Si no puedes controlarte en el gimnasio, tal vez es mejor que te mantengas alejado de Korra por unos días. Debes aprender autocontrol, pequeño saltamontes— Dijo él solemnemente.

— ¡Eso no es lo que quería decir!

— ¿En serio? Porque yo no sé de qué otra que tomarlo. — Los ojos de Korra estaban brillando, su sonrisa extendiéndose de oreja a oreja. — ¿Qué piensas tú, Bolín?

— Creo que es _exactamente_ lo que quería decir. — La boca de Bolín hizo una mueca mientras trataba de no sonreír.

Mako se quejó. _Cuanto amor fraternal, por supuesto._

— Bueno, cuando dije "_juguemos_", no quería decirlo como-

— Así que… ¿Por qué no quieres que juguemos? — Korra puso mala cara, interrumpiéndolo, acercándose al maestro fuego, quien estaba _muy incómodo._ — Heriste mis sentimientos. Profundamente.

Dio otro paso, quedando a menos de un pie de distancia de Mako.

— ¿Acaso no crees que soy bonita? ¿Es eso? — Sus ojos eran inocentes y brillaban.

Él negó con la cabeza.

— Uh-uh. _No_ existe una _buena manera_ de responder eso.

— ¿En serio? — Ella se acercó, a pocos centímetros de su cara. — Porque yo creo que sí la hay. — Su voz era apenas un susurro mientras se inclinaba un poco más.

El pulso de Mako se aceleró, y entrecerró los ojos…

…Y entonces sintió el cálido aliento de ella en su oreja.

— A juzgar por tu sonrojo, creo que la pregunta está contestada. — Ella dio un paso hacia atrás, sonriendo maliciosamente. — ¡Te tengo!*

Él le frunció ceño, haciendo caso omiso de las carcajadas de Bolín detrás de Korra y esperó realmente que ella estuviese bromeando sobre el hecho de que se había sonrojado.

— Sí, sí, ahora nuestra Avatar es toda una comediante.

— No lo olvides— Rió ella. — ¿No ibas a ir a hablar con cómo-se-llame en el gimnasio?

— Sí, sí. No te quedes aquí hasta muy tarde, va para los dos. — Mako se fue del gimnasio, las puertas dobles cerrándose detrás de él.

Ella se rió.

— Por Dios, uno pensaría que nadie nunca se había burlado de él.

— No al menos con tu estilo, eso seguro. — Bolín lanzó algunos discos de tierra más hacía la red, a punto de romperse, ya que cayó al suelo. — Epa.

Practicaron durante quince minutos más, hasta que ella se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era.

— Mierda, tengo que irme a casa.

Bolín asintió con la cabeza, deteniéndose para limpiarse la frente.

— Me voy a quedar aquí un rato más. Necesito trabajar eso de esquivar los maniquíes ¡Nos vemos mañana!

— ¡Adiós!

Korra abrió la puerta y bajó hacia su "ventana de salida", como la había apodado Bolín. Estaba a punto de saltar, empezando a preparar el agua para recibirla cuando oyó una tos detrás de ella.

— Vas algo tarde. — Mako estaba apoyado contra la pared, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. — ¿No deberías estar ya en tu casa?

— ¿Y no deberías estar tú arriba? — Korra contestó, llevando las manos a las caderas. —¿Por qué estas esperando aquí, de todas formas?

Él se puso de pie y dio tres pasos hacia ella, hasta que estaban casi tan cerca como lo habían estado en el gimnasio anteriormente.

— Tal vez solo quería decir "adiós".

— Ya te despediste en el-— su voz se cortó cuando él le tomó el rostro con una mano, inclinándose más cerca, con los ojos cerrados. Ella dejó que sus ojos se cerraran, apoyándose en algo, sólo para escuchar una risa suave en su oído.

— _Esto_ sería jugar contigo. — Mako se enderezó y pasó junto a ella, sonriendo ampliamente. — Buenas noches, señorita Avatar.

Korra miró como él le daba la espalda, sus manos ansiosas por lanzarle una bola de fuego. Pero tuvo que conformarse con una mirada, y luego se lanzó hacia el océano oscuro, dirigiéndose a casa.

:-:

*Con respecto al "te tengo", fue muy difícil decidir con que traducción quedarme al final, porque variría según el español. Es decir, en Argentina sería "¡Te agarre!" Pero había otras como "¡Pillado!" "¡Atrapado!"… Y otras. Me decidí por ese porque me pareció el más estándar.

*Otra cosa, en el fic original decía "Play with you" que sería literalmente "jugar contigo/ con vos" pero el juego de palabras de "Play" como "Jugar" y "Play" como "Jugar" en el sentido de tocarse es complicado. Pero creo que se entendió.

¡Ojala les haya gustado! ¡Hay tan poco de esta pareja! Besos.


End file.
